Dreams of Reality
by SoulessAngel
Summary: Two best friends, thrown into the world of Hogwarts. One Slytherin, One Gryffindor.
1. Prolouge

"_I grew up in a small town outside of London. My family was never rich or made enough money for us to live elsewhere, but that's alright by me. I lived on a street with many older families living there, no place a kid would really want to be. Yet, I did. Next door to me lived a young girl, with curly auburn locks, and rosy cheeks of red. I remember the way her emerald eyes would shine and I knew that today, I'd be getting into trouble. She was my best friend, and my only friend. That would never change, and I would never let anyone take that away. Still, when your young, you never really understand the troubles of life."_

"Justin get up! Come on were going to be late, and we won't be able to go into town!" screamed a young girl. The boy she was speaking to sat in the grass, no more than an age of 10, with blond hair that hanged over his eyes in a sort of scruffy look. He slowly opened his eyes, never moving them from the upward look into the sky. "Angela, do you think I'll ever be able to fly?" asked the Justin

"Sure, you will!!, and I'll be your co-pilot!" Angela laughed and fell into the grass beside him looking up at the sky. "Will fly all around the world and see great things together!" Justin smiled and then looked at his watch "Oh no were late!!" he let out, getting up off the grass in a scurry, barely remembering his book bag. Angela sat and rolled her eyes, then got up to follow after him.

The weekly trip to town was a special occasion for the two of them. Justin's parents the Calgory's would take their son and his best friend Angela into London for dinner every week. Justin liked to stop by the model store and buy a new plane model every week to put together, while Angela like to go into the nearest dress shop she could fine. Yet, this time Justin snuck into an old pawn shop beside the model store. He came back out carrying something in his pocket., at the same time Angela and his mother stepped out of the clothing store across the street. Angela had noticed the strange object in Justin's pocket. 

"What's that?, you didn't buy a model this time?" she questioned. "No, I decided to spend it on something more special" he replied. "I'm not telling what it is either" he smirked. Angela just stuck her tongue out at him and the four people walked the street to the restaurant. 

Later that night Justin looked out his window peeking out it with flashlight in hand. He glared it into the window adjacent to his. The light sprinkling through the window blind hit Angela in her bed, she awoke with a sour and grumpy look. She stumbled to find the window and pulled back the blinds. She opened the window and looked across at Justin halfway sticking out his own. 

"What are you doing, we got school in the morning and will get into trouble for being up so late." she said while yawning. Justin clinching something in his left hand, threw the item over to Angela, taking her by surprise and just catching it before falling.

A silver necklace laid in her hand, at the end sat a charm locket. In the shape of a heart. The heart wasn't anything in itself special, but a small keyhole resided on it. Angela looked back up and said "It's very pretty, what is it though, and where's the key". Justin looked at her and took a breath, he reached around his neck and dug into his pajama's. Pulling out a small key that was attached to a chain just like the one he gave her. "Its our heart Angela, as long as you protect the heart and I protect the key to it, will always be friends forever." Angela smiled and seemed to shed a tear. "Thank you" she before putting the necklace on. They both smiled, while slowly going back to bed before they're parents came to check on them.

The school year finished fast for them, and summer had arrived. Neither of them much cared for their school in the first place. The two of them were the only ones to really be friend with each other, and no one rarely talked to either one. Mostly due to the fact that other students seem to think that they were abnormal. Summer had come, and they children went to their spot behind the houses, where a creek and a dead tree stump lay. Where Justin would lay for hours dreaming of flying one day, and Angela would constantly try to push him in the water. Angela was at heart a troublemaker. She liked to go to the places they were not allowed or do things they weren't suppose to, yet Justin felt like he was a part of her, and never really cared.


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

_"I can still remember the day I saw it. The strangest thing I had ever saw. It seemed to have fallen into my lap all at once literally. I don't quite know though. If maybe I would have just ignored it back then, this wouldn't have happen, I wouldn't of had to lose you now. You'd still be in my arms, still be there to run your hands through my blond hair. Yet, I did accept it, and so did you. We can't change that day, and I guess you wouldn't want to no matter what." _

It was just a normal summer day for Justin. He took his morning shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to meet Angela to go to there spot. Yet, maybe it was the sunlight hitting the world a certain way, or something he had eating the night before, but something seemed very different. Angela and him arrived at they're destination the old stump. Angela sat beside Justin smiling and telling him all about a show she saw on television last night. Justin listened it seemed, yet his thoughts wandered. "Why does everything feels so odd?" he asked inside his head numerous times.

Finally, after awhile Angela ran off to skip rocks in the creek while Justin drifted off into his dream and thoughts. Justin dreamt of a place he had never seen before, a large castle looking place. There he stood looking out a window into a court yard of sorts. Rain was pouring hard an he could just make out the surroundings. He saw something he couldn't see very well. There in the courtyard was a much older girl who looked just like Angela running towards the doors below him. Screaming for help, and running fast and hard as the night rain washed out her voice. He saw behind her a man clothed in black robes hunting her down, Justin tried to scream out to tell her to look out, but he couldn't. It felt like his heart was swelling with pain, he turned to try to find a way down to her. When he turned the black robed figure was behind him. He couldn't move. The figure seem to glide towards him, and when it finally reached him it pulled back the hood, and revealed it face. The person staring back at him, he didn't know, but yet, seemed quite familiar for some reason. The figure raised it's left hand out of the cloak, and lounged a blade at Justin.

"Angela!!!!!!!!!" Justin screamed out in a burst off the grass. Gripping his chest. Angela turned to him and looked slightly scared. "What?, I didn't do anything" she watched him. Justin looked around, realizing it was just a bad dream. Yet it felt so vivid, so real to him. "Just a bad dream, I guess" Justin said to Angela before both of them busted out laughing making fun of each other for their petrified looks of fear.

They spent the rest of the evening playing by the creek until Angela noticed two large objects seeming to be flying towards them. Justin recognized them as owls and they seemed to be caring something. The two children watched as the owl's flew over top of them and let go of two large envelopes. The envelopes seem to fall with a magical air about them floating to each of them as if guided by some higher force. They looked at each other stunned. "What do you think it is Justin?" she riddled him. "Maybe a letter from Santa Claus?" he replied laughing

The two opened the letters, and read it off. Justin didn't understand the words. Hogwarts, school of magic and witchcraft. What was all this he was taking in. Did this have something to do with his dreams? Angela on the other hand took it differently, she jumped up and down and seemed very happy. "Justin were going to go to a special school for magic!!!" she yipped while jumping around like a rabbit. Justin didn't believe nor did he want to. But, Angela was happy and it made up for it. The letter said that they needed to get supplies and meet at Kings cross Station. The children ran home to tell there parents. There parents didn't quite understand it. Not at all. Yet, something felt right, felt like it was meant to be.

That night when the two went to bed, they hadn't spoken to each other since arriving back home. Justin walked to the window, and swung it open. Angela seeing this, ran to open hers as well. "Everything alright Justin?" she asked while combing her hair for the night. "Do you believe it to be true, and if it is true, can you believe it?" he stared at her waiting for a reply. "I believe it was meant to be, and I believe that since we get to go together it is true." she replied. They both stared smiling knowing that tomorrow, the truth will be revealed and they're adventure begins.


	3. Chapter 2: Wands Make the Wizard

"_That day was amazing! I couldn't believe my eyes seeing all those different things. Wondrous shops and items. I almost felt like I was in a fairy tale. Yet, you, you seemed to almost feel like you had visited that same spot a thousand times before. I felt almost alone then, for you felt so distant, but that was only the beginning of it. Wasn't it?" _

The next day, Calgory's and Henderson's set out together to London. It was odd, it seemed to be the first time the two families had ever went anywhere together in so long. The Henderson's were business people at heart, and never stayed long at home, having the Calgory's help take care of Angela while they were away. They followed the letter very carefully. Arriving at a place called Diagon Alley. Justin was overwhelmed with a sensation he never felt, seeing so many shops of such strange odd's and ends. Angela almost seemed to be like she was at home, very calm and almost peaceful. 

Justin read his list, he needed to get a wand. Yet, where would he find such a strange item as that. He wondered the shops, until it caught his eye. There a group of children were standing in front of a broomstick with a light golden hue to it. He couldn't believe his eyes, a actual flying broomstick. He caught the name "Nimbus 2000". He knew that this whole new world he was being introduced to was amazing, but that site there made his heart fill up more than anything else that could have been shown to him.

He looked up at his father starting like a kid at Christmas. "Can we get it dad please?" he begged over and over. Mr. Calgory, looked at the item and back at Justin with a almost heart-filled apology. "Well, is it on your list of things you need?" he said almost knowing it wasn't. Justin sank into himself and read the list scanning it over and over hoping to find it. Sadly it was not. Justin stared back at his father and softly said "No". 

Mr. Calgory put his hand on Justin's shoulder and slowly pushed off, nudging him to a small shop with a sign over head that said "Olivander's Wands". Justin looked at it curiously, and then turned to Angela who was coming out of a shop carrying a completely black covered owl. Justin stared at it and asked her if she was forced to take the last one. Angela looked at him and smiled "Nope, Darwin and I fell in love with each other the second we laid eyes on each other". She petted his feather coat, and Darwin howled as if agreeing. "What pet did you chose Justin?" asked Angela almost throwing it back in his face. 

"I haven't chosen one yet" he said "But, I found us the wand shop, want to go in together" he asked excitingly. Angela smiled and grabbed Justin and almost dragged him before he could even wait for a reply. The inside of the shop was old and dusty to say the least. Boxes of paper and wands, were strewn all over the floor, as if a tornado had hit it earlier. Mr. Calgory called out hello to see if anyone was there. A older gentleman had appeared out of the back. "Ah, Welcome. Welcome" He said. "Don't mind the mess, had a run in with someone important earlier". Justin and Angela looked at each other and shrugged. "I am Mr. Olivander, and I will give you your wand". Justin noticed the man staring at him and proceeded to be approaching him. "Ah, yes, I know exactly what wand is yours Mr.?" he asked. "Calgory, Justin Calgory" Justin said proudly. 

Mr. Olivander disappeared into the back, and emerged carrying a small lengthy box. He open it and slowly brought out a wooden wand. Justin was astounded at the look of it, he never truthfully thought, that all this was going to happen, just to get a wand. Mr. Olivnader placed the wand in his hands. "Give it a flick my boy" he said. Justin waved the wand once and with that a harmonic sound of light rang around him. He then reach around and grabbed a second box he had setting on the counter.

"And what about you Miss what is your name?" he asked "Angela Henderson" she said promptly. "Ah yes, I should have know that shouldn't have I" he pulled her wand out and gave it to her. He nodded for her to do the same as Justin. With that the same sound rang out. Justin spoke without thinking "All this for a wand?". 

Mr. Olivander smiled and turned to the children." Wands are very special. As I say to all my customer's the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. It's almost fate like or destiny for each wizard to receive the wand they are granted. Everyone wand is special. Take for instance your wand Justin. That wand is made out of a Willow. You were given the wand made from when the willow, was full of life and brilliance. While ironically, Angela's wand is made from the same willow, yet her wood is darker. For it was made when the willow had died. Ironic that two friends close as yourself are given such wands. Isn't it?" he said smartly and acted very intrigued. 

Mr. Calgory said we should be going, we do not wish to waste anymore of your time Sir" he said as he pushed his family out the door". Mr. Olivander waved goodbye watching as the Justin and Angela left his shop. "Those two are going to be in more trouble than they think" he said to himself as he went to the back.


	4. Chapter 3: Train

_"It felt strange to me at the time, that you and I received such similar wands, yet opposites. Yet, felt nice, almost made our friendship feel extra special It's not until we arrived at the Train, that I realized that things were different. Never to be the same again."_

A few hours later the families arrived at King Cross Station. Justin had picked his pet, a gray cat named Juliet. When he entered the shop earlier the original owner of the cat wished to return it saying that, the cat wasn't what his child wanted. Juliet looked at him with sad eyes, and Justin knew he had to have her. The rest of the items on the list had been checked off, now it was time, time for them to enter station nine and three quarters. "This is rubbish, there is most certainly no station of that type here.". Mrs Calgory pointed out. Mrs. Henderson pointed out a rather odd bunch of people. Who she just saw vanish into thin air by running into a wall. "Guess that must be it" She replied. The families disappeared into the wall. Not before each one touched it with amazement and fright. 

Once on the other side, there stood on the tracks. A large train with the words Hogwart's Express written on it. "This must be it Angela" squeaked. Justin hugged his parents good-bye. For him this would be the first time he will ever have been gone from his parents for such a long time. Angela on the other hand didn't seem sad. She had grown use to the idea of not seeing her parents for long spurts because of work. They both said they're good-byes though and stepped onto the train. 

Angela dragged Justin down the hall way looking for a booth to sit in. They found a room with two other student sitting in it. Already wearing there robes. One was a 5th year boy, who went by the name of Michael O'Christy and the other a 1st year boy named Josh. Angela asked if they could come sit with them and the boys did not turned them down. It seemed Michael was muggle born, while Josh came from a wizarding family. Angela asked Michael about Hogwarts and seemed very inquisitive. . Michael explained about what all Hogwarts was, and about the houses. "Houses?" she asked. "Yes, Hogwarts is divided into different houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin". " I myself am in Ravenclaw". You both will be sorted into one of these houses. Hopefully neither of you will be Slytherin's you both seem to nice".

At what could almost seem like a invitation by just the name of Slytherin. A young blond boy, who had a air about him that made him seem, more spectacular then he really was, stepped into the cart. "I wouldn't speak mug blood". The blond hair boy gave Michael a dirty look. "Draco Malfoy, I didn't know you came in. strange, I can usually smell you Slytherin types from your stench." Michael replied calmly. Justin laughed lightly, not wanting to get into the battle. Draco turned to Justin quickly and gave him a quick glare. My father wants you out of that school Michael, just like all the other mug bloods you just prepare for that day to come." he said with a high arrogance of him. On the way out Draco noticed Angela staring at him, almost with a look of awe. "And what are you staring at?" he said. Angela quickly turned her head " and said "nothing, sorry". Draco stormed out of the room looking for two people named Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Who was that?" Justin exclaimed. Michael took a breath and began to speak "Draco Malfoy is his name. His father is a high and mighty big wig to say the least in the wizarding world. They don't like muggle born wizards, and believe only pure bloods, should be allowed to attend our school. It's believed his father worked for the You know who" 

"No who?" Justin asked. Michael shook his head and said "Never mind not important I'm sure you'll learn about it someday, but I'd watch out for him you two, he's not much for our kind, and especially non Slytherin folk." Michael turned to Josh who was reading a book on "Magical Potions Gone Haywire". The two seemed to start talking about it, and left Justin a chance to talk to Angela. Who seemed to almost be in a daze.

"Everything ok Angela?, you seem something's bothering you" Justin remarked. "No, everything's fine just not feeling good" "Well don't worry, I won't let anybody like that Malfoy character bother you, will stick together and nothing can stop us." Justin said sitting up and acting very tough to get a laugh out of the now, sickly looking Angela. Whatever was bothering her, Justin didn't know, but it bothered him as much. As the train rolled on, he talked to Michael and learned more about the things ahead. Angela on the other hand had fallen asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4: Sorting

_"You had me so, worried that time, wondering what was bothering you so badly. I wanted to go and show that Malfoy how to treat you better. I didn't quite understand, my feelings. All of this was so much for me, yet for you it was nothing. Michael seemed like a nice guy, and I am glad that he had been there for me through the years. Josh was always an odd one in his books. To bad, that we all never really share much time with each other like I had wanted originally. Most of all with you."_

The train had arrived. All the students stumbled off the train wearing the robes. Michael explained to Justin that he had go a different way to Hogwarts than him, but he catch up with him later. Justin had grabbed Angela this time pulling her towards the way, the first year student had been being called. Angela still not acting herself, slowly came to when the site of a large man the size of which made, Justin feel like a elf. He called himself Hagrid, and from the moment he spoke, Justin felt a childish warmth about him. He explained that the first years must take a boat ride to Hogwarts, and that he was in keep of sorts at the school. It seemed that Justin was finally starting to accept that things are going to be out of the ordinary and to accept them instead of fear them. As long as he had her beside him. Angela smiled and told Justin that they had to get into boats to ride to Hogwarts. Justin sighed, almost hoping that brooms would have been the way. "fine fine, boats it is , I suppose" he laughed. 

As the boats came upon the large site of Hogwarts, with it's castle like architecture and very medieval look, Angela and Justin stated gasping in awe. For this would be there new home for the year. Justin stopped and looked at Angela and pulled out his key. It took a moment, and she herself brought out the chained heart. "Friends forever" they said together. 

Once inside the of Hogwarts, they waited to be directed to a large dining hall. The group of first years stood alone for a bit. Justin watched as something was going on at the front. A young boy with dark hair and a unique scar of a lighting bolt was being talked to by Draco Malfoy. Justin listen in as he heard The boy be called Harry Potter. Justin had heard about him from Michael. Something of a big hero or of the like. Justin didn't really care much for stories like that. Harry had turned down Malfoy, and that made Justin laugh to himself with a hopeful glee. Draco turned back and gave Justin a almost look of death with his two lap dogs, Crabbe and Goyle staring also.

After a short while longer. The first years were gathered into a great dining hall. Where banners were hung of the four houses, and at the end sat a table with different teachers he assumed. In the center sat, what he thought must be the oldest man alive in the world. Yet, he felt this man was also the wisest just by feeling. The man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Justin felt a large glowing feel of safety in him, just by knowing that this man was his headmaster. He watched a students one by one were set on a chair and had a magical talking hat sat on their head. He had to wipe his eyes twice just to believe it. The sorting hat, as it is called, sang a song and then chose the appropriate house for each student. He watched as Draco went up, and before the hat could even be sat down. "Slytherin!!!" the hat screamed out. No surprise there by Justin's part. Yet, now Harry Potter was up. The sorting hat took a long time deliberating on him. Gryffindor was it choice, and Justin felt that is where he wants to go, if not to just be on the opposite of such people as Malfoy. 

"Justin Calgory" his name was called. Justin grabbed his key close to his chest, and smiled at Angela who seemed to be thinking about something. Justin sat in the chair that made him feel ten time smaller than he was. The hat did its song, and while sitting there Justin, whispered to himself, how he s badly wanted to be in Gryffindor. Finally the hate shouted "Gryffindor!!". Justin was so happy he ran to the table with his now house mates. Waving to Michael over at the Ravenclaw table and giving him a smile. He watched the other classmates get sorted. Until it was time. "Angela Henderson". Justin noticed something odd, when her name was called Headmaster Dumbledore's head seem to raise a little, and seemed quite fixed on her. Angela sat in the chair, not saying a word almost looking like a different person. The sorting hat, stopped and Justin seemed to feel at that moment time had stopped. He knew she would be in Gryffindor with him, and that the this year couldn't get any better, but yet, why does he have the feeling that something isn't right. 

He looked around the room and realized it wasn't the sorting hat that had stop. Everyone in the room had stopped. Time really did stand still. Justin panicked and quickly glanced around looking for any movement. There at the entrance to the grand hall. The dark figure of his dream stood. It moved forward again, not allowing him to escape. Justin screamed for help, and called out Headmaster Dumbledore's name. Hoping that the great wizard would hear him. The figure moved up to Justin and spoke this time. The voice seemed so clear, yet so muffled at the same time. "Your Life, for her Death" it spoke, making Justin think about what was said. Justin didn't even noticed the large knife again coming at his chest. 

"Slytherin!!!!!!!" Justin snapped back out it, and jumped away from the table. Angela stared at him and smiled, and started to walk towards the Slytherin table being greeted with arms wide open by everyone. Justin looked at Dumbledore, who was staring back. In a matter of moment, everythings has changed his world crushed. Justin wanted to run to her, ask he why? How? He wanted to run and tell them to retry it the sorting hat there must be a mistake. Then it happen. He saw her smiling and enjoying the company of Slytherin. He almost wanted to cry. His best friend, not going to be with him for the rest of the year. 

Angela turned to face Justin and smiled, and gave him a kind of thumbs up. Almost as if she didn't mind them not being together. Justin regained his composure and sat back down, before the anyone else started staring at him and thinking he had lost it. Justin finished the rest of the festivities with a half hearted smile. He couldn't get over what had happen, and how time had stopped. What was happening to him he wondered. He met his classmates, and afterwards was led to his dormitories. He was told the password, and made sure to remember it. It brought a hint of sadness to him, that he wouldn't have her to help him remember. In school, she always help him remember reports or assignments due.

That night, Justin slept with tears in his eyes, he thought that maybe she was just putting on a act. That was it, and that tomorrow things will be different. He will go talk to her. Just cause they were in different house doesn't mean anything..


	6. Chapter 5: Flying Lessons

__

"First day of class, man it wasn't what I thought it be. Thought it be just like normal school. Teacher, giving us note, we take notes, and learn math and such. I hoped that things would have been alright. You and I wouldn't be that far separated from each other. Guess, I was wrong"

Justin awoke, and headed for his first class. The school was large and could have a person be missing for days on end if they wanted. Justin followed the directions he was giving very closely. His first class was potions with Professors Snape. Justin didn't know much about him other than the fact, that a lot of the older Gryffindor's didn't seem to quite like him. When Justin entered the room, he cringed in many different way, for aroma's and smells attacked him, some good, some grotesque. In the front of the class stood a man covered in black, from black robes, to black long hair. His face very sly and sinister looking. Justin remembered back to the old cartoon's he use to watch at home. Snape reminded him of the old villains that the hero's would always be up against.

Angela was already seated and looked quite ready. Justin saw her and ran to her, noticing an empty chair beside her. "Angela how's it going so far?" Justin said with excitement. But, before Justin could sit down, a hand reachrd out and stopped him from sliding the chair out. "What do you think your doing, you dumb mug blood?" said a voice from the side of him. As Justin turned he realized it was Draco. "I'm sitting next to my friend, that's what I'm doing". Draco stared back at him, and then to Angela.

Angela looked up and spoke "Listen, Justin maybe it's best you sat with the rest of the Gryffindor's, just so there isn't a fight of course." Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend just shot him down. Justin being so hurt, walked and sat down by a young boy named Longbottom, without even making a sound or a argument. He watched as Draco sat down beside Angela, and smiled. As Draco turned to him and gave Justin a wicked grin of accomplishment. Justin opened his book and listened in. He tried to focus his attention to Professor Snape. Snape had a arrogance about him, as if anybody who wasn't in his own house of Slytherin was less than him. Especially, the boy Harry Potter, Justin had noticed.

After class, Justin still hurt from Angela, ran into Michael from Ravenclaw. "How did your first class go Justin? Hope Snape didn't scare you to much. He's mostly just all talk". Michael said trying to make Justin's already obvious frown into a smile. Justin just looked up and said "It was alright, I had to sit next to Nevelle Longbottom. I don't think he's all the way there, if you know what I mean?". Michael laughed, and finally found it was best to say it. "Listen, I'm sorry to hear about Angela, many of the students are. It's strange for a muggle born to be brought into that house. It was said that they weren't allowed." Justin didn't understand it, nor did he care, he just wanted Angela to come talk to him. "What class do you have next?" Michael asked. "Gym with Madam Hooch" Justin said not sounding excited at all. "That's Great!!" Michael exclaimed. "Trust me this is the class you've been waiting for, come I'll show you the way". Michael showed Justin to the courtyard where his next class would start.

The rest of the first years stood outside, gathered by a strange woman. She seemed very energetic and sports like just from the way she acted. Justin found a spot the end of a now already line of first years. He saw Angela up on the other side between Draco and Goyle. There at his feet sat a broom. Justin realized what this class was, and with that his frown, did turn into a smile. One that caught the attention of a few of his classmates. Justin felt like this was going to change his day. He was going to fly. 

Madam Hooch spoke to the students teaching them to tell their brooms to come to up to them. Justin, looked at his broom and said the words "UP!" and it flew into his hands almost giving a strange sting to it. Justin was amazed and very proud of himself. Many of the other first years couldn't seem to get theirs off the ground even. After a short while, and when most of the student had finally raised their brooms in hands. Madam Hooch showed them how to mount and control their broom. Justin was ready, it was the first thing he knew since arriving that he wanted to do more than anything else. 

Nevelle not paying attention or just being his clumsy self, loss control of his broom before anyone else could even get on their. The broom whisked off carrying the poor boy like a rag doll, banging him around until finally, with a thud, Nevelle was back on the ground. Justin didn't know if he should laugh, but he did feel slightly sorry for the boy. Madam Hooch ran to get Nevelle aid, and told to class to keep broom's grounded, if caught in the air. It would be expulsion . Justin's heart sank, this would mean he would have to wait. But, before he could make a choice to fly anyways, Draco and student Harry Potter seem to be getting into a fight over a object of Nevelle's. Justin ran to watch, as he saw Draco take off into the air, on broom. Justin was amazed at how skillful and free Draco seem to be able to handle it. In the end Potter chased after him trying to receive the object back. Justin was jealous, to say the least, wishing he had the courage to do the same. Finally, after all was said and done, Professor Mc Gonagall showed up. She was second in command you could say here at Hogwarts and a professor of Transfiguration. She grabbed Harry without a second thought and took him off. Justin thought, that Harry was a goner, that the famed hero is already being kicked out. After a little while. Madam Hooch came back and gathered the students to come back inside, but not Justin.

Justin stood for a moment, noting that he was alone in courtyard. If the famous Harry Potter was getting expelled. What did he have to lose? He thought to himself. Justin mounted the broom, praying that there wasn't going to be a copy of the incident earlier with Nevelle. Justin felt almost comfortable with it though. With a quick kick off Justin shot around the courtyard. He felt the wind in his face, and closed his eyes, he flew like he had flown his entire life. The worries of Angela and Draco, the feelings of sadness sank away. He was happy, and that was all that mattered. Justin flew with a style that not even many quidittch players could match. 

After a short while, Justin sank to the ground, and hoped to sneak back in, before he was caught. As he turned to head back into the school, a soft, but firm voice rang out behind him. "Mr. Calgory, that was quite some flying there" it spoke. Justin's felt like he was going to die, he slowly turned and saw that it was Headmaster Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, so sorry, please don't expel me" Justin said faster than he even realized. "It's alright, quite alright, I had my days where I wished I could escape. " dumbledore said while in a slight laugh. "You flying is very good, I must say for a first year, was as fun as you had wished?" he questioned. Justin smiled, almost feel like he was talking to a friend. "Yes, I've always dreamed of flying and this was fantastic, it made me feel so free." Justin screamed out almost. Dumbledore smiled and put his hand on Justins shoulder. "I think it is time you go to class, you wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting or your Professor's" Dumbdore spoke.

"Friends, couldn't keep them waiting" Justin spoke sadly and low to his breath. Dumbledore caught it and his old eyes seem to twinkle. "Listen, here my boy, friends are special things, at times, you may do things that they don't like or, you might annoy them, but what matters is the good times you spend with them, and remember this, a true friend, never gives up, even if the other does. Do you understand?" Dumbledore spoke a made a small wink at Justin. Justin realized what Dumbledore was saying, he didn't know how the grand wizard knew about Angela or what he was feeling, but he did. Justin made up his mind, he wasn't giving up. Justin grabbed his things and ran off, while waving and thanking the headmaster. Dumbledore watched and smiled, with an almost sad look. "Never give up" he spoke to himself.


End file.
